The Videos
by sajublack
Summary: Very NC17 stuff here. Dean and Sam are at home and John's gone for a few days. Just some fun and some smut! Enjoy.


**A'N **Just a little story I got into my head as I took my dvd's back to the store. Weird aye! First time of actually writing smut with the Winchester boys, but I enjoyed it and I hope you do too.

TTFN

P.S Any mistakes are my own!

* * *

Dean and Sam were left alone by John once again, but they were happy with that because it gave them more time and more freedom do, well do each other

Dean and Sam were left alone by John once again, but they were happy with that because it gave them more time and more freedom do, well do each other. Dean had finished tidying up the kitchen when he came into the lounge room and saw Sam asleep on the couch, the DVD he had been watching rolling thru the credits.

"Ah Sammy," Dean muttered as he ejected the DVD and put back in the case, seeing it was due back today.  
"Hey, I was watching that," Sam said waking up.

"Oh so you can watch movies with your eyes closed now Sam?" Dean asked, smiling at him.  
"Well you were taking ages in the kitchen, not my fault I fell asleep" Sam replied shifting on the couch slightly. Dean gulped, trying to ignore the growing bulge in Sam's jeans and his own.

"Well Sammy, these are due back today so I'll be right back," Dean said as he leaned down and planted a small kiss on Sam's forehead. Sam grabbed his strong arms and yanked him down onto his lap.  
"What if I said I wasn't going to let you go?" Sam asked, grinding his jean clad cock against Dean's jean clad ass. Dean just stared at him, fascination taking over him as Sam could make him squirm just by moving underneath him. Taking in Dean's silence, Sam moved a hand under Dean's shirt and Dean gasped, feeling the coldness against his warm skin. Sam snaked his other hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him down into a kiss as the hand under his shirt, reached his left nipple and tweaked it roughly, causing Dean to gasp again.

"Sam, the videos need to go back today," Dean said pulling away from Sam's sinful lips.

"Well it's only 2 in the afternoon, there's still a lot of day left," Sam replied and with no effort, he pulled Dean's shirt above his head. "And besides, what would you rather Dean, take the videos back now or let me fuck you into the couch?" he whispered close to Dean's ear. This simple act of Sam talking dirty so quietly to him, made his cock twitch in his jeans and the part of his brain controlling it, beat the other part of his brain to a pulp, causing Dean to throw the videos onto the table and pull Sam into a scorching kiss.

"Too many clothes Sammy," Dean muttered against his lips. Sam leaned forward so Dean could take his shirt off and then Dean slid down Sam's body and undid the buttons and zip of his jeans, yanking them and his boxers to the floor letting Sam's hard cock spring free. Dean begun fumbling with his own jeans and before he knew it, Sam had flipped him onto his back on the couch. "Wow Sammy, love it when your rough," Dean said to him.

"Oh really Dean?" Sam asked taking Dean's jeans and boxers off and tossing them to the floor next to his own. "What about when I tease you?" he asked, sliding slowly back up Dean's body, his cock rubbing against Dean's. Before Dean could reply, Sam's mouth was on his left nipple while his hand was tweaking the other one. Feeling Dean Arch off the couch he stopped the assault on his nipples and licked a path down Dean's toned stomach and stopped just above Dean's throbbing cock.

"Come on Sammy, please' Dean begged, hating the way it sounded but right now all he wanted was Sam's moth over his cock, sucking him. Sam looked up at Dean and slowly wrapped his hand around Dean, stroking slowly down to the base and then back up, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing the pre cum down to the base. Sam was fascinated with the expression on Dean's face. It was a mixture between pleasure and frustration. Pleasure that Sam had finally touched him but frustration that it wasn't more. Dean thrust up into Sam's hand and then tried to sit up and look at Sam.

"Sammy, man what are you doing to me," Dean said falling back on the couch, his mind going crazy.

"Calm down Dean," Sam said to him and in one swift movement, he took Dean into his mouth going right down to the base. As the head of Dean's cock hit the back of Sam's throat, his own cock twitched, wanting some attention but Sam told himself, he'd be inside Dean soon enough and he'd have to wait. He slowly sucked his way back up Dean's length, watching Dean close his eyes and throw his head back.

"Oh god Sammy, almost there," Dean said, his voice coming out all raspy.  
"Well we don't want that just yet," Sam said as he pulled away from Dean.

"You, what, huh?" Dean stammered as Sam moved away.

"Remember the choice Dean, the movies or me fucking you into the couch?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck Sammy, let's do it," Dean replied and he got up on his knees, wiggling his ass at Sam's invitingly. Sam smacked Dean's ass lightly and then reached for his jeans, where the lube sat waiting to be used. Sam smeared a bit of his finger and slid it down Dean's ass, finding the tight entrance. "Sam, no more teasing please" Dean said, his voice muffled by the couch.

"I need to make sure you ready Dean, not just going to jump in there," Sam replied, laughing as Dean thrust himself against Sam's hand as he inserted another finger.

"S-Sammy, not going to last much longer" Dean said as he panted. Sam reached in front of Dean, his fingers still in his ass, he grabbed the base of Dean's cock and squeezed staving off the on coming orgasm.

"Not yet, wait till I'm inside you," Sam whispered into his ear before sucking his lobe into his mouth. Sam then entered a third finger and moved around slowly, brushing against Dean's prostrate causing Dean to move back against his fingers again and then forward against the couch, his hard aching cock rubbing against the pillow. Sam slid his fingers out and Dean moaned at the sudden empty feeling, but that feeling didn't last long. Sam moved to his feet and covered his cock with lube, making sure he didn't hurt Dean in anyway. He then positioned himself behind dean and in one swift movement; he thrust into Dean making them both cry out.

"Sam, move please." Dean begged, feeling the need for friction and movement, wanting so badly to come.

"Well Dean, tell me. Do you want it slow and gentle or hard and fast?" Sam asked as he ran a soothing hand up Dean's back, going over every bump of Dean's spine.

"Hard and fast, Sammy," Dean replied. But Sam decided to tease him a bit longer. He reached around and wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly stroking up and down but not keeping himself very still inside Dean. Dean decided to take things into his own hands and moved back against Sam and then moved forward. Sam let go of Dean's cock causing Dean to whimper and then held Dean's hip still.

"Do that again and we stop," Sam told him "I promise, it will be worth the wait big brother," He added. Sam slowly moved his cock in and out of Dean, pulling back until just the head of cock was still inside Dean and then he reached around again and started stroking Dean again. Sam felt his own orgasm building and hearing the "_oh my god fuck me harder" coming_ from Dean's mouth, he knew Dean was close. Sam decided it was time to do as Dean asked, to fuck him hard and fast. Sam plunged back into Dean and found a steady fast rhythm as he fucked Dean and got Dean off.

"Sammy, god I'm getting close" Dean told him as Sam's thrusting became erratic. Sam stopped himself and pulled out. Dean looked behind him, ready to smack Sam for the teasing.  
"I'm not stopping, I just want to watch you come, Dean" Sam told him as he moved Dean onto his back. Sam put Dean's legs over his shoulders and pushed back into Dean as he grabbed Dean's cock with his free hand. After a few more thrusts, Sam was coming hard inside of Dean while Dean came all over Sam's hand and his own stomach. Sam slowed his movements down as he rode out the mind blowing orgasm and stroked Dean thru his own. When he could see Dean was spent, he pulled out of Dean and fell against him both of them breathing heavily.

"Holy fucking shit Sam that was…" Dean begun saying thru the pants, but Sam finished for him.

"Worth the teasing?" Sam asked, smiling at him.

"Fuck yeah," Dean replied and he moved them both onto the couch, so Sam was curled against his chest. They both closed there eyes and decided to give over to the sleep that was caused by the mind shattering orgasms they both just had.

"Dean" Sam said quietly.

"Mmmm?" Dean asked.

"Don't forget the movies," Sam said and Dean smacked his ass and closed his eyes. Sam sighed and joined Dean in a happy, deep sleep.


End file.
